Arbol
Árbol (ツリー Tsurī) is an independent Mage that has secreted himself away from the rest of society to go live in what is know as "The Woodlands". He's an adept user of the Lost Magic known as Great Tree Arc, and he employs in combat, much to his advantage, and defends in what is now his permanent home. Rumors have been floating around for some time about The Green Man' '''who is said to live in the woods, and snatch disobedient children when they stay out too late. |name = Árbol|kanji = ツリー|romanji = Tsurī|alias = The Green Man (by villagers)|gender = Male|height = 5'11|weight = 68kg|eyes = Black|hair = Black|affiliation = Himself|occupation = Hermit Mage|base of operations = The Woodlands|status = Alive|relatives = Unknown|magic = Great Tree Arc}} Appearance Since Árbol has hidden himself away from the rest of society, he has grown to distrust most travelers and chooses to hide his identity behind a strange mask. This mask is almost porcelain-like in composition, and appears to be a blank, white mask with two slits for eye holes and a jagged, purple scar-like marking running down the right eye. The foreboding mask, dark clothing, and ominous posture only further fuel the wild rumors about ''The Green Man. Beyond the imposing mask Árbol is a very normal-looking person with the exception of his sharp features. Árbol's face is narrow, and framed with sharp edges that give him a hawk-like appearance which can intimidate most onlookers. His eyes and hair, both the same, dark shade of black, radiate a cool, calculating intensity that makes people feel like they're being heavily scrutinized. Árbol's hair stands straight down in a mess of smooth spikes that usually hang over his mask. To add to his menacing figure, Árbol dresses mainly in black, with a large, wool trench coat hiding most of his body. Other than that, his outfit is rather normal with a regular T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers (except, of course, they're in black). With all three parts to his attire together, Árbol''' is widely regarded as a shadowy, sinister figure who haunts the wide woods. Personality Contrary to popular belief, Árbol is not a soulless specter bent on abducting wayward children. Instead, he regularly enjoys his peaceful walks in the woods and philosophizing with himself and what he has come to know as "Mother Earth". He is, by nature, a staunch pacifist and transcendentalist who attempts to avoid physical confrontation as much as possible. Despite this, Árbol is more than happy to fight when it comes down to it, as he is also a fierce guardian of The Woodlands and its inhabitants and has had to defend it more than once. In spite of his normally peaceful disposition, Árbol has become increasingly socially alienated and distrustful of anyone he meets. Living alone in the woods for over half his life has isolated himself, and thus, he has become paranoid leading to very few social confrontations. For the most part, he sticks to either the outskirts of the woods, or the deep recesses when travelers come through, and has only had, at most, 7 actual conversations with people in his entire time in his woods. Árbol views humanity as a foolish, adolescent child that has yet to learn the value in their planet, and has instead opted to spend its days fighting with itself and destroying its surroundings. He is not some tree-hugging, para-militaristic hermit who wishes to wipe out humanity. Far from it in fact, Árbol holds strong convictions that humanity is a young race that seeks guidance and an outlet for their ravenous curiosity. Árbol does believe, however, that there are plenty of rough spots and bad apples that must be weeded out if humanity wishes to advance beyond their current, primitive state. As such, Árbol is more than happy to voluntarily dispatch any "bad apples" he finds lurking around in his woodlands. History Due to the lack of real human interaction, Árbol's past is largely only known to him except for a few small details that can either be inferred or have been referenced in the few talks people have had with him. It is rumored that Árbol was born to two loving, relatively normal parents who raised him well. Furthermore, it is rumored that one parent, either the mother or father, held within them the genes that passed on the Great Tree Arc to Árbol, and that Árbol wasn't even his real name to begin with. He was raised in his childhood home until he must have been atleast 8 or 9, as his first sighting was estimated to be at the age of 10, before he discovered what he needed to do in life. Árbol's father owned what is now a bankrupt mining branch that specialized in natural caves and fissures around Fiore, it was at this age that Árbol was exposed to the hazardous waste that the mining produced and its effects on the local fauna. Árbol, at the time being around 7, was met with a horrifying sight on his first trip outside his dad's working perimeter, he watched helplessly as a mother deer slowly slipped into a silenced death from both the hazardous waste dumped into what was once the fresh water, and the now poisoned plant life that the local deer population subsisted off of. The further he walked the more Árbol was sickened at the carnival of horror that swirled around him, sickening mutations from newly born animals, landscapes covered in slick,poisonous sheets of toxic waste, and emaciated creatures barely clinging on to life. Árbol rushed home and plowed through the door to his surprised father, who could only sit in stunned silence at his own son's insurmountable rage towards the waste management. Unsurprisingly, once the tirade ended, his father's own rage blossomed at his insubordinate son who knew nothing of the perils of business and the sacrifices that needed to be made. He immediately decreed that his son be sent off to boarding school to learn some proper respect, and hopefully some business practice, before storming away. That awful night fractured the father-son relationship into a pile of irreparable fragments that could never be nursed back to health. The following night, approximately 7 and a half hours before young Árbol was to be whisked away, he drew on his rage and mounting magic power to crush his father's machinery and rend the diseased earth so that it could not longer harm the surrounding land. Even Árbol does not know his parent's reactions to the damage he inflicted, he only knows that it sent his father's business into bankruptcy, little to Árbol's surprise or regret, before he skittered away to what is now known as The Woodlands. There he stayed, for another 10 years guarding the fragile ecosystem from any threat, be it human or otherwise. Most of the time his duties included keeping the landscape in some pristine, non-harmful way so as to attract like-minded folk who would one day help him. And in that sense, it had worked, the unique aesthetic feeling and look of the woodlands brought many tourists and fueled the nearby town with commerce. Many came to appreciate the beauty of the place, and even more came as a sort of spiritual pilgrimage and had started a tradition of short camping trips the lovely woods. Occasionally, Árbol would have to drive off some disrespectful campers, tourist agencies wanting to make a quick buck, and multiple small-time "dark guilds" that usually consisted of 4-5 mediocre thieves with magic one step above parlor tricks. It was at this time that fiery rumors of an alien forest god, or some kind of nature spirit had taken hold of The Woodlands and claimed it as its own. The rumors spread like wildfire through the town and the surrounding villages and people had begun to both fear and revere the woods as a sort of mythic oddity like a more nature-oriented Mount Olympus. Parents told their kids that if they stayed out too late after dark The Green Man ''would take them away and turn them into a tree, and bored teenagers would venture into the woods (or more likely send some gullible kid) and set up some elaborate prank. Still, sightings and rumors drifted around of the so-called ''Green Man ''and his apparent abductions (of which there was still no evidence). This trend continued and has continued for years now, and it keeps the town alive with some commerce and provides Árbol with a steady stream of volunteers to take care of the woods as a sort of offering to him. Magic and Abilities 'Great Tree Arc (大樹のアーク Taiju No Āku): is a Caster-Type Lost Magic that allows Árbol to manipulate the properties of trees; however, its true strength lies in the properties within the earth, which can be easily controlled by the Árbol. It is rumored that Árbol gained the ability to use this rare magic from one of his parents which was encoded in their genes. Over the years, and partly due to his usual environment being nothing but trees, Árbol has gained an adept mastery of this magic and can use it both offensively and defensively with ease. * 'Creeper Vines '(クリーパーヴァインズ Kurīpāvu~ainzu): Árbol beings to siphon energy from the earth and trees around him to charge his magic power before he plants his hand(s) firmly on either a tree, the ground, or other solid surface. Árbol can them produce vines of all different sizes from his surroundings even if he is in an area with very limited space to use them. These vines can be as thick or thin as Árbol needs them to be and they own the unique ability to drain an ensnared opponent's magical energy and feed it back to Árbol. Additionally, Árbol can produce a large bounty of highly-volatile fruit along the vines to use as close-range grenades. These vines can grow to be extremely durable and very hard to cut through as they are magically fortified. * 'Blood Roots '(血の根 Chi no ne): Árbol extends his hand(s) towards the opponent or desired target before pumping magic energy through his veins. Árbol can then sprout fully-formed roots from the veins in not only his hand, but also from his body too. These roots can be used to ensnare opponents in a web of tightly wound roots that can constrict them to the point of death, or they can be used as a sort of versatile harpoon, spearing any enemies they come in contact with. * 'Erupting Grove '(爆発の恩恵 Bakuhatsu no onkei): Árbol plants his hands into the ground and pour energy into the surrounding area, specifically the opponent's feet, before using the stored energy to attack. This attack comes in the form of a small-scale eruption of what could be a forest as it is mainly trees, brambles, thorns, and vines that sprout forth. Like most of Árbol's spells, this can be used to incapacitate the opponent, or it can be used to either constrict them to death or gore them on the jagged branches. * 'Arborkinesis: 'Árbol, due to his magic, has almost full control over the surrounding trees, plants, and other organic fauna (excluding animals). This makes it so that Árbol can meld whatever weapon or strategy he needs out of the magically-reinforced wood that he can sprout of take from surrounding trees. As well as that, Árbol can control vines, brambles, roots, and thorns to attack and defend in a very versatile manner so as to confuse the opponent. * 'Rowan Burst '(ローワンバースト Rōwanbāsuto): One of Árbol's strongest spells, Rowan Burst ''turns the entirety of the trees around him in a 500 ft radius into ticking time bombs. Most of the trees have a 120 second countdown before exploding so there is time to escape, but even if Árbol is defeated the explosions will not cease, as to use this spell Árbol must fully charge his energy into the tree which turns it into a sort of independent battery. If any of the trees are damaged or mishandled they can go off, which usually sets off a chain reaction of explosions as well. * '''Elder Upsurge '(急上昇の長老 Kyūjōshō no chōrō): Árbol plants one fist into his other hand as if he were trying to punch it and holds it out in front of him. He then channels magic energy from the earth into him and back into the ground to charge the attack. He can then release the stored energy in an "upsurge" or fire that can engulf everything around him in a 50 foot radius. The intensity of these flames can be either mild burns to searing fire that can melt metal. * 'Black Forest Emergence: Niflheim '(黒い森の出現：Niflheim Kuroi mori no shutsugen: Niflheim): Árbol's most powerful spell, this spell allows Árbol to create an entirely new forest around him in mere seconds.The only difference between this magically-created forest and a natural one, is the fact that Árbols' has trees which appear either to be black or an extremely dark shade of grey. There is always a dense fog the engulfs the forest whenever it is summoned and, like the rest of it, it is under the full control of Árbol. This mist can cause feelings of paranoia and hallucinations in a victim which only disorients them and leaves them prime to be attacked. Furthermore, like all trees, Árbol can control the trees in the forest with mastery precision, using them to ensnare, kill, trap, or even occasionally, torture anyone caught inside. This forest provides Árbol with a terrain that he makes the rules in, and it comes in handy when against either multiple enemies, or a strong, single enemy. Category:Alvedrez Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Lost Magic User Category:Great Tree Arc User Category:Wood magic user Category:Plant Magic User Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage